First Reward
by TheLastYukami
Summary: Littner is set alight in celebration at night after Simon and Kamina defeat Viral. While the young pilot cheers and eats with the villagers, Kamina is pulled away by Yoko to properly reward the elder brother. Short story commissioned by Waddlebuff.


The jolly cheers and roars of triumph echoed through the cavern of the overworld village Littner, the numerous inhabitants celebrating not just another day victorious over the constant beastmen threat, but the induction of the newest duo who bested the elite soldier and his dangerously powerful gunman, Viral. The villagers held no exempt to cheer for the youngest pilot of the gunmen team Simon, food and drink caught throughout the day cooked and fed to everyone.

Simon was widely smiling, having food and drink handed to him every time he passed another person, along with congratulations in the forms of ruffled hair, shoulder holds and the occasional pickup. The furry companion Boota sat on his head the whole way, takingg larger scraps of the food given and devouring it with glee, not having eaten from other villages spurring the small rodent as much as the continued cheers.

"If there was ever a time to celebrate making it through just one day, it'd have to be today," Dayakka spoke, hand gripping the handle of his own large mug with berry juice meeting it's rim. Besides him was the ever working, ever enigmatic Leeron analyzing and modifying the young pilot's gunman. "So why are you still over here messin' with parts, Leeron?"

"As much as I would love to cheer about the cute lad's victory, there was something about the fact that this gunman that sparked my intrigue from earlier," Leeron replied, his eyes shifting back and forth between the open panel of circuitry and his holographic screen of information. His eyes turned alight almost every few seconds as newer information seemed to fill his screen and his mind every second he worked on the gunman. "And my intrigue was well met. This is no ordinary gunman."

Dayakka looked to the engineer with curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this gunman may be tiny, especially in comparison to the ones we have been fighting all this time, but it seems to have some copious amounts of some special power source. I don't know what it is, but I am determined to find out." Leeron explained. "Just the case of this thing turning into a little drill and fusing with Kamina's gunman is stellar all it's own. It even managed to reconfigure that gunman into something stronger and better."

"Speaking of Kamina, where is he?" Dayakka asked, looking around the group celebrating around the bonfire and seeing the elder pilot gone from sight. Leeron hummed curiously and stood up, looking around to notice the elder brother disappeared as well. "I was certain I saw him earlier."

"How curious. Yoko isn't here either." Leeron stated matter-of-factly. Dayakka looked to the engineer shocked, while the whimsical male cupped his cheek with one hand. "I wonder where those two went?"

As the cheers reverberated from the cavern, the light of the celebratory bonfire hinting the village's fun, the elder pilot leaned against the rock wall near the entrance, behind a rock where few people would see if they were to go looking for him. He wasn't against being sought after when missing. Quite the opposite really. Having his feat of not only piloting Gurren stolen from the beastmen that attacked the village, but then using the gunman with Simon's Lagann to make one complete gunman and defeat a elite soldier of the beastmen was something he'd boast as long as he lived.

It was more of the precarious situation he was in, with Yoko giving him his reward for protecting her home. A reward that had her sitting on her knees with har hands tenderly attached to the sturdy length that was Kamina's heaven piercing drill.

"You had better not tell anyone of what I am doing for you." Yoko warned, her hands sliding back and forth along his hard shaft. She had been approached by the charismatic male earlier while everyone was celebrating their victory, teasing her about a reward for protecting her home from not one assault from gunmen, but two. The second being an elite soldier with a gunman far stronger and advanced than any other anyone he or she knew had faced. While it was originally a break even, Yoko found herself in a bind, realizing that he indeed led himself and Simon to save her village more than she did to them. While the young man more or less hinted to some food or weapons to further their survival on the upper world, he was surprised as the red-headed markswoman pulled him out the canyon to the side where no one could find or disturb them, before dropping down his trousers and servicing him. "This is strictly between you and me."

"Yeah, yeah...just keep going..." Kamina agreed, throwing his head back as the newfound bliss of having his cock stroked ran through him. Yoko saw his blissful expression and blushed, equally surprised that something so small could turn even a overly narcissistic guy like Kamina into putty. Not to mention being her first handjob for anyone, she was inexperienced with the prospect, having only heard of the process from the drunken stupor of some of the males in her village. It was almost hypnotic, as the seemingly simple act began to stir her own interest, her body heating up rather fast. "T-that feels good..."

"I-it does…?" Yoko asked in return, earning an enthusiastic nod from the pilot. She noticed that soon her hand grew slippery, and looking back to the organ in her fingers, saw a clear and viscous liquid ebb from the tip and catch her grasp. Without much conscious thought, the red head captured a small droplet of the fluid in her free hand, before marveling at what could only be described as liquid instincts kicked in quickly, and the digit was soon caught on her tongue for her to taste the mysterious substance. Surprised that there was no actual flavor, she looked back to the tip to see more and more fluid break from it, before leaning in to get a direct taste of her first cock.

Kamina opened his eyes wide at the foreign sensation of a hot and slippery orifice covering his head. Looking down he saw the young woman hiding his cock head between her lips. He went to question her action, but was caught off as she lowered herself further on his shaft, her tongue coiling over his length. "Y-yoko…!"

The markswoman looked up to see his strained expression and pulled away from his shaft, taking in a breath from having her mouth sealed. "D-did I hurt you?!" she asked in genuine concern, which she caught seconds later.

"N-no, no. It just caught me is all. It feels a lot better than just your hand, ya know?" Kamina answered. The redhead's cheeks matched her hair at the compliment.

"Well, d-don't expect any special treatment…! This is just because you protected my village! Payback only, got it?" she assured more to herself than to him. She hadn't noticed until earlier today how handsome and charming he was, and seeing him in such a state of enjoyment sparked something with her. "How long does it take to...you know...finish, anyway?"

The pilot was enjoying the service far more than a plate of food, and could only think of a way to make this last as long as possible. "Dunno, maybe I am too much for you?" he teased, before yelping as the hold Yoko had on his cock tightened painfully.

"I could make it end here by shooting this thing off," she warned with a growl.

"Okokokokok! I was joking! Just ease up!" Kamina begged, his voice slightly higher from the restraint from screaming holy murder. Yoko released her strong grip on his cock and went back to stroking him, before diving back in and tasting his head. Something told her to move along with her motions, and soon she made a pace of bobbing back and forth along his shaft. The pilot was left with nothing but labored breathing and moans of euphoria, soon turning into grunts as he grabbed the redhead by her hair and bucked into her mouth.

Yoko was taken aback by the sudden aggressive motion, but for some reason, she felt more excited than before. Her loins burned hot as a small amount of liquid arousal broke from her pure folds, staining her otherwise white underwear lightly. Her chest suddenly seemed constricted against the already small unprotecting top she had, and her thoughts went into a minor haze as heat swam through her mind and body.

The dance of her tongue against his shaft continued through their mutual haze, the sounds soon mingling her moans as she instinctively lowered her left hand under her small shorts to her aching core and massaged the mound tenderly. Her free hand continued to hold his shaft in place as she sucked. Before long she could feel a tension welling within her body that she had never experienced before, and she started moving faster and more fervently. Kamina was left the victim of an intense pleasure he hadn't expected to occur, and now he could equally feel the climax of his reward pulling forth through his loins.

"G-gaaah!" he groaned, bucking forward as his cock began to spasm and essence of his pleasure shot forth onto the tongue of the redhead. Yoko, surprised by the new, burning hot fluid to sear her tongue, pulled away from the organ to be greeted by ropes of seed shooting out onto her face and hair, some dropping onto her chest and scalding the cool skin. She was forced to close her eyes to avoid the sticky mass from blinding her. Seconds passed of his restrained moans and heavy pants before his cock ceased it's discharge, leaving Yoko's face and hair covered in white tendrils and goblets.

"Th-there is so much…!" she called, pulling smaller strands from her face to clear her ability to see, before inspecting the warm fluid. The smell hit her nostrils quickly, a funky scent that didn't play on her most attractive or appetizing appeals, but wasn't foul entirely either.

"S-sorry...didn't expect it to feel that good..." Kamina stated through pants. He could see the coated visage of the marksman at his waistline, something about her appearance striking an allure in his mind that roused him once again.

"Does this mean you're finished? I am gonna need to clean up before we-h-huh?!" Yoko began, but was cut off as Kamina grabbed her by the shoulders and shifted places with the redhead, pressing her front first against the rock he was leaning on and standing behind her. "W-what are you doing?!"

"It's only fair that someone as generous and awesome give back to the one who rewarded me." Kamina answered as his left hand roamed down to the markswoman's perky rear. "I saw you were pretty into your inner thighs while helpin' me out. Why not return the favor?"

Yoko went to protest, but only yelped as she felt his fingers graze on the spot whare her lower lips were, a single finger teasing over the denim of her shorts. "Y-you don't h-have to do th-that!" she returned, but her voice was addled with sweet moaning as the tension of his finger on her mound restricted her sternness. "th-this was just a r-reward!"

"You're right. And so is this," Kamina returned, pulling her shorts and panties down to her knees and exposing her wet and hot pussy. "Bear with me, haven't done this before so might not be the best."

"Y-you what?!" Yoko protested, before she felt the bulbous head of the pilot's organ press against her twat and threaten to enter her. She had never thought of something entering her core, but the way her family within Litner described it, she was curious. Her curiosity had not braced her enough for the stabbing pain that erupted from within her as Kamina broke into her body and ripped through her maidenhood in one go. "AAAAAHHH!" she screamed, clenching her fists as the surprise and pain was overwhelming to her.

"Oh, shi- did that hurt?!" Kamina asked, before getting an elbow to the face nearly breaking his nose.

"YOU BASTARD! OF COURSE THAT HURT!" she shouted. She covered her mouth with her hand suddenly as she realized their position. "T-take that thing out of me!" as Kamina went to vacate her insides, she noticed the pain increase as he moved and forced him to stop with another hand. "W-wait! Wait, wait! It still hurts!"

"So what do you want me to do?!"

"Just…! Wait a second..."Yoko stated. While the sting was far worse than she had ever experienced, she could only rationalize the truth that her virginity was unceremoniously taken, and while the pilot was nothing she imagined as her soulmate, she didn't see anything wrong with him capturing it. She also recalled that he admitted it was his first as well, so it subconsciously seemed even, save the pain he obviously wasn't feeling.

Seconds passed before she finally eased from her pain, Yoko looked behind her to the pilot and nodded. "O-ok...it doesn't hurt as much," she stated.

"Do you want me to pull out now?" he asked. While she did want to just end this whole thing, the pain obviously going to make sitting down in the future days a chore, something with her lured her to continue. Whether it was curiosity of why others saw this act so appealing or maybe her own interest in the male behind her, she didn't know.

"You...can continue. If you want..." she mumbled enough for him to hear. Kamina took it for her word and slowly eased himself out before pushing himself back into her body, repeating the motion to get both of them used to the sensation. Seconds passed before Yoko noticed the pain subside almost completely and replace itself with pleasure. A pleasure that grew the more Kamina moved, and soon Yoko felt herself move against his own strides, forcing his erection deeper and faster within her body.

"K-keep going...it feels...really good now..." Yoko moaned. Kamina merely nodded before his thrusts grew stronger and deeper, the sound of their skin meeting increasing in volume along with her moans. The pilot moved his hand up from her hips to her breast, cupping the generously sized mound in his hands and molesting them. The sharpshooter found the sensation much more pleasing than she'd expect, having moved her own hand over his and guiding his fingers under her top to directly grope her mound.

"D-dammit you feel…so good..." Kamina called through raspy breaths, joined in chorus by Yoko's mewls of bliss. He was forced to clench his teeth as her hot tightness threatened to break him into another climax immediately, and he wouldn't have filled his end of the bargain if he had finished not only more than her, but before she did.

In an attempt to stave his climax and catch sight of her breasts, Kamina pulled out from her walls quickly. Yoko went to protest his sudden exit, but was flipped to press her back against the large rock. Her shorts fell to her boots where her right leg was moved out and her legs spread. Kamina picked her up and speared back onto his manhood, much deeper than before.

She cried out as he began thrusting into her from the front, the strength of each thrust forcing another moan from her lips and for her chest to bounce out from her top. What was originally something to reward him turned into quite possibly the most amazing sensation she could have ever expected from it all. She could understand now why those experienced with sex in her village boasted about it in their intoxication.

"Y-yoko...I'm gonna burst soon…!" Kamina warned. The sharpshooter had no idea of the consequence for finishing within, but saw having to clean herself of his finish would be harder the more he coated her with and merely coiled her legs around his waist to force him closer.

"D-do it! I'm getting close too!" she called. Within seconds, the Gurren pilot accelerated his thrusts against her body, before sheathing himself completely within her and letting loose his second load, painting her inner walls white. The redhead screamed out in bliss as the sear was enough to spark her first ever orgasm, her body clenching tightly against his. She could feel her inside fill with the hot fluid en masse, before small drops came from the small openings between their organs and drip to the ground.

Kamina lowered himself down and let the redhead sit onto the floor, both panting in exhaustion from their activity. He chuckled lightly, his manhood softening as he unsheathed himself from her core. Something with the minor laugh made Yoko join him with a weakened giggle. Unbeknownst to the two, another laugh from the opposite side rolled before an enigmatic engineer moved back into the canyon to his village.

Minutes later, after a minor clean up to be attended later and an agreement created between them, Yoko and Kamina reentered the village. It was little surprise to them to be the sudden question of where they went. Especially from Simon.

"Hey, bro. where'd you go? Most of the food's gone, but I saved you some." Simon asked, handing his eldest pilot some of the meat procured from the bonfire. The pilot grinned madly and grabbed the hunk of food, taking a generous bite from the bone.

"I figured I was getting rusty and went to train! Yoko found me later and watched me perform my awesome techniques! Thanks for getting me some food though, Simon. Being as awesome as I am comes with the disadvantage of needing food to sustain it all." Kamina lied, patting his younger sibling on her head and walking past him to the bonfire. Yoko merely smiled as he left, before Leeron slid up beside her with a wide smile.

"Leeron? You look like you need something." Yoko asked. The engineer merely giggled before handing the young woman a small pack with what looked like a pill within. She looked at the object like it was alien to her, before looking to see the engineer still smiling.

"I heard you were having issues with some shoulder problems. With your rifle and all." he lied. "Little remedy I keep to ease it up. Make sure you take it soon too! wouldn't want our pilot getting concerned about you having...ehem, back problems a few months later~"

Yoko raised an eyebrow in genuine curiosity as the engineer left, looking back at the pill he handed her. _What was that about? I don't have shoulder or back problems..._


End file.
